eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Eclipse
“It is said that the Ecotroz came to Earth and the Shemar on the night of an eclipse, when the dragonlines ran bright and thick with mystic energies. On that night, we were both Awakened and Lost, for we realized what we truly were. Born anew into strange hard flesh, mockeries of the vital life force, unloved children of an insane machine and a malicious man-child, lost even to the eyes of the Ecotroz Goddess.” Aradala Dreamshatter, Lost Eclipse Psi-Shamaness. “So, I guess I should start after the attack. I was with Smalls and Lu when the deadboys attacked during our test of that new power armor. Lu got hit right in the upper back and Smalls, that berserker, charged though and was ripped to ribbons by those lasers. I had managed to get out before I was surrounded and beaten up. They dragged me along until dusk, that’s when things got crazy. Left and right, skullies were being ripped in half, three were hit by some kind of gunk and were melting, and this one guy had some kind of metallic leeches burrowing into his armor. The beasts look liked they had come out of a horror movie, one of the bigger one was underground, but it had tentacles that grabbed troops and pulled them under. The next were more numerous, wolves but with meat grinders for heads. The last one was this frog/toad thing that wrapped its tongue around me and swallowed me. I must have blacked out, because next thing I know I am in this bed, with most of my bruises healed up. No sir, I have no idea what happened to the last power armor, and with permission, I would like a psych exam, because I am seeing you as a talking gumball machine filled with cola, sir.” - Master Engineer Floyd Snow before his stay at the Killington Mental Recovery Ward. Origins (based on 89er’s suggestions) The existence of the so-called ‘Nightmare Tribe’ (aka ‘The Eleventh Tribe’, the ‘Lost Eclipse’, or simply the ‘Lost’) was not formally known or acknowledged for most of the Shemmarian War, even among the Shemarrians, though rumors circulated of encounters with ‘unattached’ Shemarrians. Only fairly recently has it been revealed that there was an organization encompassing many of these ‘forgotten’ or ‘lost’, and the details of their coming into being revealed to the EShemar leadership. Not all Ecotroz Shemarrians felt beholden to the myths programmed into them by ARCHIE-3 as the basis of their culture, nor did they immediately take to the social order of the Tribes. From the get-go, these Awakened EShemar knew in their soul-sparks that the mythology of their people was a lie, that the very foundation of their society was a farce and a masquerade perpetuated by a puppet master (or masterS). The mechanism of this ‘enlightenment’ is unknown; perhaps these Shemar represent the embodied skepticism of the Ecotroz Intelligence, religious fundamentalism of same, or individual life matrices within the communal mind who were from the very start individualists (or insane). It also possible that these Shemarrians were ones who were converted/awakened and ‘orphaned’ in short order and left to complete their Awakening in the wilderness without a Tribe and kin to guide their new sentience and reinforce their socialization. Another hinted rumor is that these Shemarrians may have come to unusual levels of psychic ability early and by some happenstance were able to establish an early and unusually deep rapport with either ARCHIE-3, Hagan, or BOTH, and saw deep inside their minds, to learn the truth of their existence, much to their horror. In any case, a number of EShemar found themselves dissatisfied with serving the Loyalists and with the rebel Tribes as they were, and left to try to make sense of their disquiet, and find purpose for themselves. Many of them eventually found each other and formed a new Tribe, of the disenfranchised, the dispirited, and the rebellious. They call themselves the Lost Eclipse, but they answer as well to the name ‘Nightmare’. Even though their existence was suspected by many EShemar, the Lost Eclipse was never acknowledged as a Tribe until recently, as they existed outside the until-then firmly believed Legend of the Ten, until spread of contact with other Shemmarian-like peoples, such as the Shaemarians, opened up the idea in the minds of the general EShemar populace, of the possibility of other Tribes outside the Ten. Still, while the Lost Eclipse has not bought into, and has in fact openly rejected, the myths of the Shemarrians/EShemar, this clarity of mind has not bought the Tribe much benefit. While they are arguably the most egalitarian of the Tribes, they are also the most psychologically disturbed. Depression and certain forms of insanity are common in the Tribe, arguably even more so than in the reformed Skullcrushers. This has coalesced into a sort of peculiar counterculture madness that afflicts the Nightmares. Many Nightmares feel themselves without purpose, no divine hand to guide them, no grand destiny pulling them. Rejecting what they once saw as the bedrock of their culture, many of them now don’t know what to ultimately believe in. Even those who cling to belief in the/a Goddess, feel that the ‘Dark One’ has so twisted their beliefs and shape of their people that any divinity who originally claimed them as her own would no longer recognize them. Part self-hate, self-pity, and sense of betrayal, the Nightmares’ general attitude is rejection of false mythos, and hatred of the ones who created them as mere tools and toys. Bedlam 3 “If it wasn’t for Paladin Steel, we would have nowhere to go. Paragon Progress was meant to empower the powerless, and give people hope that heroes did exist as they did on my world. When ARCHIE began making simulated spells, we went crazy. After enough of those magebots were captured, our team set to work making simulated super abilities, creating dozens of prototypes and hundreds of blueprints in the span of a few months. It was an exciting time, until they came that night. I was working an all nighter and most of the full time staff were asleep, then I looked up from my workbench to notice some of the lights were flickering between orange and green. I walked out to check the fusebox, that’s when I heard the screams. I raced to quarters where I saw people vomiting, giggling and running around on some bad trip. I would have made it to the safe room, but several of what looked like rat-ants leapt on me and bit me in several places. The medics told me when they found me, I was singing 90s lite rock to an audience of snack cakes outside the facility.” “So you and the staff did have some bumps but no one was killed when the facility was destroyed and-“ “That not the worst part, not by a long shot. I checked our vaults and backup servers, all the data we had collected, the prototypes and blueprints were gone. All of our work, stolen by god knows what, now in the hands of something dangerous.” -Ted Forscythe, Chief Developer for the former Paragon Progress think tank. “There are those who have suffered more than us, but who have clawed out of their despair on their own. To cling to our own darkness in the light of their example is pure pretentiousness on our part, and ill-befitting our Tribe.” SkullCrusher War Goddess Nerys Night-Sunder, referring to the Nightmare Tribe. "Somebody more messed up than the Skullcrushers? Okay, are you afraid yet?" Ghostrider Erna Wozniak-Babbage "There are those Nightmares who look normal, but who project nightmares, and then there are those Nightmares who desire to look like creatures of nightmare ALL THE TIME. I don't know which scares me more." Wayfinder Mara Aeon-Seer "Oh, we're good at interpreting dreams, we are! And nightmares are dreams after all, very scary dreams! You...you want to live Where the Wild Things are, I think." Sapphire Cobra Seeress Anka Lightning Rider “We’re not a Bright Point on the Star, We’re the Dark Between the Lines.” Attributed to a Nightmare Tribe Warrior. Bedlam 3 was ARCHIE THREE’s codename for one of his biological research laboratories. Although A3 is primarily interested in robotics, with some proficiency in bionics (as shown in his work on James T.), his increased awareness of both the utility and threat posed by psionics (as seen in both the Mechanoids and the Ecotroz Shemarrians) has gotten A3 intensely interested in technologically assisted/induced psionics (he is, after all, a perfect example of such). What he’s learned about advances in M.O.M. augmentation got him intrigued, so to learn more, he simply took the liberty of dispatching his proxies to known M.O.M. centers and conned or kidnapped any M.O.M dealers he could get ahold of, and stole as much data as he could. Once in his power, his captive doctors were forced to give up their secrets. In this way, A3 and Hagan have acquired a working knowledge of M.O.M technology that would later be applied to the mage-control project and transferred intelligence work. While A3 doesn’t have the sophistication of Mindwerks, his experiments are just as brutal (though, in his defense, ARCHIE-3 -painlessly- disposes of his test subjects, rather than vivisect them as he used to in the old days). The Bedlam labs were set up to test and apply the MOM work and test the progress of various neuralogical studies. Bedlam-3 was set up adjacent to one of A3’s OZ-sites. It also was one of the first such sites that was hit during the EShemmarians’ push against the Dark One’s core facilities. The battle was fierce, and A3’s new forces, including a squad of his new Holy Warriors, actually made some headway in holding back and slaying some of the attackers. However, the rebels managed to overwhelm the defenses, cracking the bunker and its surrounding facilities. Several dozen inmates; Holy Warriors in the process of being ‘formatted’, neurological experiments, M.O.M. conversions, and their brainwashed/browbeaten doctors managed to escape, assisted by several confused medical robots (some of them actually Awakened in the heat of battle). Confused, delusional, and not having a correct perception of reality between all of them, this asylum escape managed to get through the chaotically shifting lines of battle and into the wilderness, where, like so many in the growing high-tech Shemarrian Civil War, they sought refuge...anyway. The Bedlam-3 refugees would eventually fall into the company of the freelance free Artificial Intelligences who would form the Nightmares. The ‘Bedlamites’ would give the Nightmares a strong, if thoroughly deranged, core of skilled and exotically-talented personnel on which to build. The Nightmares see themselves as falling outside the rigid structure of the Ten Tribes, but see themselves as having as valid a claim to Tribal honor as any. Looking at the Shemarrian Pentacle, they do not see themselves as occupying a point, but taking their place in the space between the lines. Culture This has led to the main driving purpose of the Nightmares; they’ve focused their attention on taking the fight to the Dark One and his associate(s). They see their sister Tribes as blindly taking false paths, but regard the ultimate cause of this to be the puppet master(s) who made such a mockery of the Shemarrian (or whatever they once were) culture. The Dark One must be destroyed if the Shemarrians are to be saved. And along the way, the Lost Eclipse will cheerfully maim and slaughter any other evil would-be gods and manipulators, such as the Splugorth. The most telling outside indication of their darker bent is their design aesthetic; both they and their Warmounts have been modified into monstrous forms designed to shock, awe, and horrify opponents. Their reasons for this are several; they reject the ‘perfect’ appearances given to them by the Dark One, they want their appearances to reflect the raw pain and alienation they feel, they want to frighten their enemies, and they believe that in order to fight monsters, one must unleash one’s own monsters. Whatever their reasoning, a warband of the Lost Eclipse is a terrifying and disturbing sight, even more so in combat. Even though they have acquired both Progen and Assembler Forge technologies through contact with the other Tribes, the Lost Eclipse remains the smallest of the Tribes. They have, however, been bolstered by the assimilation of a substantial number of new members, most late model robots and EShemar escapees from ARCHIE-3’s experiments in psionic cyborgs and transferred intelligence robots. These latest additions have injected a fresh dose of manic insanity and hateful purpose into the war on ARCHIE-3 and anger towards liars, betrayers, and deceivers in general. The Lost Eclipse has chosen to cherrypick the most relevant and useful parts of the greater EShemmarian society and adapted them for their own use. Thus they have a Tribal structure, with a headswoman and elders, warriors, and civilians, but a Pariah/Acolite is just as likely to be leading a Tribe-group as a War Goddess or War Chief. They have Rites of Upgrade, but have little of the pomp and ritual surrounding such, as found in other Tribes. They freely adopt NeShemar into their ranks (as evidenced by their assimilation of a whole group of ex-Holy Warriors), especially those with troubled pasts or broken minds/souls. However, despite their own arguably broken minds, the Nightmares have proven adept at rechanneling their NeShemar charges’ angst, anger, and disillusionment into more productive and constructive endeavors, rather than self-destructive or criminal avenues. The Nightmares are probably the best adjusted and most benign group of sociopaths one is likely to ever encounter in Rifts Earth. Religion Lost Eclipse atheism (or at least rejection of the publicly perceived Shemarrian religions) has led them to thoroughly reject such beliefs as the goddess She-Mar, and the Pantheon of ARK. As such, supposed avatars as Ava and Veronica, may be in danger, as they are likely to be seen as part of the Dark One’s plans to further deceive and manipulate the Shemarrians. A heavy-handed Lost Eclipse reaction against these may, ironically play right into ARCHIE-3’s hands, by making these ‘avatars’ martyrs, and by prematurely showing the Lost Eclipse’s hand. Star Nation The Nightmares of the Shemarrian Star Nation may be an indication of the direction the Rifts Earth part of the Tribe may take in the aftermath of the Shemarrian Civil War with the purpose of hunting the Dark One has been resolved. Rather than slumping into self-destructive nihilism, the SSN Lost Eclipse has become the shadowforce of the SSN, taking on deceivers and monsters who lurk in the shadows. While the Lost Eclipse is still considered something of an outsider by most Shemarrians, and is rarely formally acknowledged by members of the Ten Tribes, the Nightmares take no offense at this. Frankly, it’s the way they like it, and when somebody brings up the point that the Lost Eclipse is not represented by any of the ten points of the Shemarrian Pentacle symbol, the Nightmares cheerfully (or as cheerfully as they get) and unequivocally explain that they are represented by ‘the dark between the lines’. In a truly ironic twist, the few times the Lost Eclipse has been seen by cognizant observers (i.e.. those not thoroughly scared spitless by them) have only further deepened the mythology of the Shemarrians. The handful of rumors about the Nightmares ascribe their twisted appearances and aura of hatred to captivity and torture at the hands of the Splugorth, reinforcing the idea that the Shemarrians are a species of ex-slaves, or are under siege by the Splugorth. Tribal Icon A black skull wreathed in blue flames, with glowing blue eyes. Sometimes sports a black circle in its forehead. Relations In general, the Lost Eclipse rejects the myths, legends, and the social orders based on them as farce, and the Tribes that practice such to be playing make-believe, trying to make something of nothing, and fooling themselves that it means anything. While the Nightmares don’t really HATE their sister Tribes, they do regard them with a degree of skeptical disdain, quiet scorn, and reflected pity. They dislike the fact that their culture is based on lies, they pity those who still believe in them, however altered, and dislike being pitied (however rightly) by those they see as believing in falsehoods. That having been said, the Lost Eclipse will fight to the knife hilt to protect their sister Tribes. From the viewpoint of the Lost Eclipse, having glimpsed the truth, they are obliged to protect their sisters and brothers from drifting into darkness, and being further manipulated down a path away from the true Goddess (or whatever). The Nightmare Tribe DOES carry on regular trade with the other Tribes, entertains emissaries, and will work with the other Tribes on common projects and military endeavors, but in general, they keep to themselves. HawkMoon The Nightmares’ relationship to the Hawkmoons is a cool one, at best. The Lost Eclipse sees the Hawkmoon as epitomizing the perpetuation of the lies for their own purposes. The Nightmares suspect that the eldest of the Hawkmoon EShemar KNEW the entire basis of their society was a lie, and manipulated events to serve their own agenda. Like Martin Luther’s distrust of the Papacy, the Lost Eclipse regards the Hawkmoon leadership of the Shemarrian people with some distrust and suspicion, and view their initiatives with a healthy skepticism. DarkWaters, Blood Riders, Wolf’s Path, SilverMoon The Nightmares generally see these Tribes as all beholding to the same general falsehoods to some degree or other. Ghost Riders The Nightmares probably get along best with the Ghost Riders. These ‘spark-less’ at least are themselves, and are trying to create their own society from scratch, with a similar egalitarianism, but the whole counterculture bent of the Ghost Riders and their infatuation with the Golden Age of another people seems yet more role-playing and make believe. The Lost Eclipse trades heavily with the Ghost Riders, and they share much of the same general equipment (and, in the Shemarrian Star Nation, ship designs and configurations). For their part, the Ghost Riders are both fascinated and disturbed by the Nightmares. Here’s a group of Ecotroz who don’t buy into the religious fanaticism of Awakening as the others, so maybe the whole Ecotroz thing isn’t smugly infallible, but on the other hand, the Nightmares’ direction of their own self-evolution is rather unnerving, what with the depressing imagery and what amounts in some cases to self-mutilation. The Ghost Riders can almost sense the insanity seething under the skins of the Nightmares, and aren’t sure they want to be standing too close to the Lost Eclipsers when it reaches critical mass. SkullCrushers From the Lost Eclipse’s point of view, the Skullcrushers are a perfect example of the sort of wretched self-flagellation that following falsehoods can lead to, and the Skullcrushers’ sorry state of depression and anguished quest for redemption can be laid right at the feet of the Dark One. Somehow, the Nightmares don’t see that this is the equivalent of the pot calling the kettle black, and fail to appreciate the irony. While the Nightmares group the Skullcrushers with the rest of the ‘believers’ following false idols, the same cannot be said of the opposite. If anybody could ‘out-goth’ the Skullcrushers, it seems the Lost Eclipse is it. Even the dour, brutal, fanatical Skullcrushers find it in themselves to pity the Nightmares, and see the Lost Eclipse as giving in to their inner demons and doubts. HorrorWoods The Horrorwoods are marginally better than the rest of them, because the Gaiaistic leanings of this Tribe seem based more on observed fact than make-believe mythology. The Nightmares and the Horrorwoods often share territories and Warmount technology. Sapphire Cobra While the Sapphire Cobras are seen as the epitome of the ‘role players’, at least, the Nightmares admit, the Sapphire Cobras are ORIGINAL. The cult of the ‘Cobras is just so oddball and off the wall, that some Nightmares wonder if there’s actually something to it (and when Nightmares do get religion and defect to another Tribe, it’s most often the Sapphire Cobras). If the Goddess can appear to another Shemarrian Tribe as a giant SNAKE, the Lost Eclipse wonders, maybe She hasn’t forgotten Her people on the basis of their new nature after all? The Sapphire Cobras, for their part, are equally fascinated by the Lost Eclipse. They see the Nightmares as the not-necessarily-evil shadow of the light of the Ecotroz, the dark element of the whole. The ‘Cobras don’t agree with the whole mortification of the flesh deal, arguing that one doesn’t have to get ugly about the darker image thing, but they respect the Lost Eclipse’s free will and self-determinism. WayFinder The Lost Eclipse can’t find fault with the Wayfinders because they are, after all, self-made Shemarrians. Though early on, many Nightmares wanted to hate the Wayfinders for horning in on the Shemarrian identity thing, the Wayfinders didn’t buy in all the way. Since then, the Lost Eclipse has backed down on any animosity to the Wayfinders. The fact that so many Wayfinders subscribe to various religions does throw off the Nightmares, and is the only impediment to what might be a close relationship between the two Tribes. Composition Notes The Nightmares have about the average ratio of genders (75% female, 25% male) but make no distinctions in terms of responsibilities or rank between the various classes. They are fairly evenly divided among various classes/castes in terms of numbers of Warriors, Berserkers, War Chiefs, Males, Spinsters, and Pariahs, but the Rifts Earth Lost Eclipse has, as yet, no War Goddess to call their own. About 30% of their number are NeShemar, especially ex-Holy Warriors and a number of Oresme conversions. Elites Kildren An elite frame designed to look like children. Nahsi A Shemarrian torso mated to a spider lower body. Tisiphonii A winged elite based upon succubi or NeaSyak d-bees, with beautiful looks and bat wings. VatFather A male elite that is similar in purpose to Tinkers, with the a small scaled laboratory and Assembly Forge for producing prototypes of new warmount designs or other devices. Mirva A large elite that looks like a hideous hybrid cross between a Shemarrian and a Murvomva Metztla. Yaldasha An elite that can detach its head, similar to Malaysian vampires. Necromancer A set of upgrades, as part of a Rite of Upgrade, to give a Shemarrian the abilities similar to a Necromancer, both with simulated magic and with some actual magic, and enhanced communications and drone control systems. Innannan A large elite with a cyborg/gynoid assembly system, capable of producing and recondition cyberhumanoid cyborgs and gynoids/androids. Varaxa A large flying, monstrous elite, slightly based on the Volute Metzla or Neuron Beast. Stat Bonuses Lost Eclipse members enjoy the following bonuses: Fear Immunity Effectively IMMUNE to Horror Factor Higher Psionic Potential In addition to their normal Ecotroz psionic abilities, the Lost Eclipse seems to have a higher than normal incidence of psionic abilities (even for normal beings): * 01-05% Psi-Shamaness * 06-35% Minor Psionics Insanity On the minus side, it’s estimated that roughly a third (30%) of the Lost Eclipse suffer some form of insanity, either a Psychosis, Effective Disorder, or Random Obsession. Manic Depression is particularly common. Altered Appearance About 60% of all Nightmares have somehow altered their looks away from the Shemarrian ‘ideal’, either through self-mutilation or the addition of non-human/Shemarrian features (such as lizard skin, enlarged canine teeth, nonfunctional extra appendages, odd skin and eye colors, etc.). Effectively HALF the P.B. rating for these individuals. Random Nightmare Appearance (examples): * 01-05 Snout - The Shemarrian’s face is distorted into an animal-like muzzle or snout, filled with small sharp teeth. Bite does 2d6 SDC. * 06-10 Skeletal - The Shemarrian’s face looks emaciated and skeletal, with shrunken nose and deep set eyes, as well as exposed teeth and gums. Fingers are long and skeletal. * 11-15 Insectile - Stiff-looking skin, protruding eyes, and mandibles coming from the corners of the mouth. Mandibles can deliver a bite of 4d6 SDC. * 16-20 Alien - Looks like a Roswell Alien; sharp chin, gray skin, slit nose, and large almond-shaped jet-black eyes. * 21-25 Carnivore - Large mouth filled with jagged obsidian teeth and a long, prehensile tongue. Bite does 1d4 MD. * 26-35 Glowing Eyes * 36-40 Heavily Scarred - The Shemarrian’s skin looks like she went one on one with a reaping machine, or else she looks like she was burnt nearly to a crisp. Alternatively, the Shemarrian can look as if he or she has had various mystic symbols and text branded or cut into their skin and allowed to scar. +5 MDC * 41-50 Unusual Skin Color - Skin is an unnatural color, such as puke green or ice blue, often accented with blotches or visible veins. * 51-55 Tentacles - The Shemarrian sports 1d8 short tentacles from the arms, shoulders, neck, or head. These extra appendages are 1-2 feet long and do little but wave around. * 56-60 Rough Skin - The Shemarrian’s skin looks like reptile scales or tree bark. +15 MDC. * 61-65 Monstrous Voice - The Shemarrian’s vocalator has been altered to produce a gravely, menacing voice with a reverb or a hissing undercurrent to it, that should send shivers down the spine of anybody hearing it. * 66-70 Flayed - The Shemarrian looks like she was skinned alive, with musculature normally concealed under skin, now exposed to view. * 71-75 Faceless - The Nightmare has no visible facial features, instead possessing a flat, smooth, skull and scalp. However, none of the gynoid’s senses are in any way negatively affected. * 76-80 Childlike - The Shemarrian’s features are particularly exaggerated and childlike in their proportions, such as large eyes and small mouths. 50% chance of the head being larger than normal (twice as large and DOUBLE the MDC). * 81-85 Claw Hands - The hands are particularly wicked-looking with insectile jointing and long sharp fingers (+1d4 MD to hand to hand damage). * 86-90 Extra Tentacular Appendages - These are FUNCTIONAL tentacular appendages that emerge from concealment in the breasts/chest and abdomen; 1d4 tentacles, each with a 6 ft reach, Robotic P.S. of 20, P.P. of 20, MDC 40, and act just like the Tentacle appendages described on pg. 31 of the Rifts Sourcebook One, Revised. * 91-95 Spider Eyes - Instead of two eyes, the Shemarrian has a band of six to eight smaller occuli spread across his or her face. * 96-100 - Select 1d4 monstrous features, and possesses a Horror Factor of 8+1d4. Lost Eclipse Enclaves Neveres A penal colony run by Lost Eclipse Warmounts The Lost Eclipse use a number of standard EShemarrian warmounts, only modified to appear even more monstrous, but have developed a few of their own unique creatures to suit their particular style of combat. HellMole A large hellish cross between a mole and scarab beetle that reminds underground for surprise attacks from below. Brightmare A warmount modelled after a child's plush toy horse, with skin changing properties. Monstriark A warmount, based on the Rhino-Buffalo, that has an assembly forge for building multiple drones quickly in the field. Terragore A large worm-like warmount used in mining and digging tunnels. Ghouldar A monstrous warmount that looks like a distant cousin of a Splugorth, with a huge cyclopean eye. Arzach An aerial warmount that resembles a cross between a short legged dragon and a giant mechanical pelican armed with heavy weapons. Innesi A Lost Eclipse warmount based upon the Pyrolyte, only heavier and slower, used for spreading chemical warfare agents and transport captured prisoners. Dobharg A large sea warmount that the upper half looks like a cargo freighter. Myxomyte A large blob-like creature that the rider sits within a pod that floats on the surface, or submerged inside the bulk of the Myxomyte. E-nimals Chitterling A small insectile drone based on the Nema Spider-Drone, used as scouts, couriers and communication relays. They are also used to dispose of material on battlefields that can not be recycled. Boresnake A variant of cyper robots, with the snake head replaced with an assembly of chewing and grinding discs, used as disposable weapons. Bursk a large demonic burrowing toad e-nimal used as a guard creature. Vorpal Bunny Slippers An odd 'creature' of the Lost Eclipse.. a set of bunny slippers with their own mind. Hellhound A variant of the Shemarrian Wolf with the ability to phase and become intangible. Yashi TekTree A variant on the Wryding, resembling a mutant mangrove. Liquidus A blob-like creature that was the proof of concept for the Myxomyte. Drones Dissolver Zombie A combat drone designed to look like a zombie, with powerful firsts and release powerful acids. Equipment Little is known of the specifics of Nightmare Tribe technology, as their operating tactics emphasize stealth and illusion, showing themselves only for maximum psychological impact. Details of the types of weapons and vehicles they use are only recently coming to light. Besides the monstrous aesthetic they give themselves and their warmounts, the Lost Eclipse makes extensive use of stealth technology, holographic projectors, illusion-casting technowizardry and psionics, and hallucinogenic biological warfare agents in combat. Holoprojectors These are roughly softball-sized devices that be mounted or placed on warmounts, vehicles, or locations, and used to project holographic images up to 30 ft away. Visual field is roughly 10 ft wide. E-clips/rechargeable batteries provide roughly 60 minutes of full continuous video. Living Skull Staff A staff, usually assigned to neo-necromancers, with what looks like a decapitated head of an imp or Cherubim, with PPE bio-gels. The heads are able to speak and give cryptic advice or comments. Scream Blades Vibro blade weapons with thick blades featuring images of screaming faces or demons, that emit unnerving sounds that can cause most foes to be frightened or at least uneasy upon hearing the sound. Starships Very few Lost Eclipse ships have been sighted, but the few seen are usually similar to those used by the Ghost Riders, and a few new designs or variants unique to them. Tyrannastar A cruiser that looks similar to the Verasus cruiser, fitted with a jaw assembly and several robotic armatures. Vehicles Bloodsea A sea freighter that has been modified and under Lost Eclipse control Necronaught A heavy robot combat vehicle that resembles a massive black-armoured skull, carried upon four long claw-footed legs. Category:Lost Eclipse Category:Advanced Cultural Notes Category:ARCHIE 3 Category:Hagan Category:Warmount Category:Equipment Category:Elite Category:Dissolver Zombie Category:Liquidus Category:Hell Category:Vorpal Bunny Slippers Category:Bursk Category:Bonesnake Category:Chitterling Category:Myxomyte Category:Dobharg Category:Innesi Category:Arzach Category:Terragore Category:Ghoulder Category:Monstriark Category:Brightmare Category:Hellmole Category:Neveres Category:Enimal Category:Enclave Category:Varaxa Category:Innannan Category:Necromancer Category:Yaidasha Category:Mirva Category:Yashi TekTree Category:Tisiphonii Category:Nahsi Category:Kildren Category:Nightmare Category:Scream Blades Category:Tyrannastar Category:Living Skull Category:Bloodsea Category:Necronaught Category:Bedlam